In semiconductor manufacture, photolithography is a process that produces circuit patterns on a surface of a wafer using light-sensitive photoresist and controlled exposure to light. A photo-mask allows the circuit patterns transferred to the wafer by the exposure and development process.
The photo-mask is manually transported into the photolithography machine for exposure. This manual transportation causes considerable vibrations to the photo-mask, which may hurt the photo-mask.